Ash's sixteenth birthday
by WitChan
Summary: Today is Ash's birthday and Leaf gives a special present.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, now sixteen years old, relaxed on the couch, while holding the remote to find a good show to watch. Pikachu was laying near him, too. Today was his sixteenth birthday. He didn't invite anyone over because he didn't feel like it. He told Delia not to do the same, and that pissed her off. She wanted her son to enjoy his special day, but it didn't happen. She's not here with Ash and Pikachu, but she was out drinking at a bar.

Pikachu got disappointed as well because he wanted to see Ash's old friends again. Most of them were kind to him, especially the ones traveling with him and Ash.

Anyway, someone knocked on the door and Ash signed. "Ugh! Go away!" Ash scowled, but the same person kept knocking. "Oh, for the love of christ!" Now he got up and headed towards the door. He opened it, seeing an old friend of his. It was Leaf. Like Ash, she had a hat on her head. Also, she had a red skirt being a bit small, her shirt being small where you can see her navel area, and she had earrings on her ear.

"Leaf? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say happy birthday," Leaf replied.

"Good. Now get lost," Ash said.

"Also, I got a special present for you later tonight. You'll love it," Leaf said.

"I hope it's a brick, so you can smack me in the head with it and I can forget about birthdays," Ash said.

"Why do you suddenly hate birthdays, Ash?" Leaf asked. "And no, my present is not a brick.

"I'm getting too old for them, Leaf. Yesterday, my mom did all the hype for nothing because I forgot to tell her not to throw me a party," Ash replied. "But I told her today and she's all pissed off like it's the end of the world."

"But that doesn't mean birthdays are for little kids only. People enjoy them regardless of age. Some, yes, but still. Look, Ash. Try to stay here because I promised two friends of mine that you'll be here all night," Leaf said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Leaf. Oh, and if my "present" is shit, I'll kill myself," Ash said.

"Like I said before, it's special and you'll love it. I gotta go now. See ya!" Leaf said. Now she went outside and Ash closed the door.

At night, Leaf knocked on the door. She brought two friends of hers, too. Ash knew them, but Leaf didn't tell him who they were. Speaking of Ash, he opened the door, seeing Cynthia and Dawn with Leaf. Dawn and Cynthia wore the same clothes, the ones Ash saw during his journey with them. But this time, Dawn was hatless. Ten minutes before the girls came here, Pikachu went inside Ash's room to go to sleep.

"They're my "presents", huh? Don't you mean "guests"?" Ash said, then he sighed. "I knew this would turn out bad. Time to kill myself."

"This is your special present, Ash," Leaf said, pressing her body on his, while Dawn did the same on the other side. Cynthia had her hand caressing on Ash's cheek. Ash smiled, enjoying his present.

"This is what I call an amazing present, baby!" Ash exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it, Ash," Leaf said. She could feel his cock getting erected. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

Now she pulled his pants and underwear on the floor, exposing his cock to the girls. "Oh my..." Dawn said, smiling as she covered her mouth a little. "It's so big and juicy... Let me suck it..."

"Okay, my dear," Ash said.

After Dawn and Leaf swapped places, Dawn went on her knees as she began mouthing Ash's penis. Watching Leaf and Cynthia removing each other's clothes, Ash licked his lips. This, indeed, was a special present for him. He thought it would be bad, but he was wrong.

"Shit, guys! Those are some nice looking bodies!" Ash said after Leaf and Cynthia exposed their naked bodies. He always knew they would have nice bodies. The only one fully clothed person in the living room was Dawn, and Ash can't wait to see her body.

Anyway, Leaf got closer to him as she touched Ash's lips with hers, leading them to a french-kiss. Ash didn't forget about Cynthia as he guided his fingers to her cunt. After plunging them deeply inside the cunt, he began thrusting them. Moaning with her younger friend, she gripped her own breast to circle it around. Ash had his hand squeezing on Leaf's ass. Sucking his dick faster, she cupped his sack using her hand. Some of her slob dripped on the floor, too, because she was hungry for cock. Her old boyfriend, Kenny, had a big one like Ash. They broke up two weeks ago before this. Why? Because Dawn only cared about his cock and that was about it.

"What a special night this is," Ash spoke in his mind.

Pikachu woke up as he heard moaning from the living room. He got out of Ash's room to see what was going on. He did, and he saw having fun with Leaf, Cynthia, and Dawn. It was obvious to Pikachu that Leaf, Cynthia, and Dawn are the special gifts that Leaf was talking about. He also remembered Ash saying if it was shit, he would kill himself. He was happy to see his best friend having fun with three hot girls.

Ash cock finally ejaculating, filling Dawn's mouth with his semen, and Cynthia reached her climax as she made a mess on the floor. Getting off Ash's dick, she tasted his sperm before swallowing it, while Cynthia moved away from Ash to calm down. "Fucking delicious, man," Dawn said.

After breaking up her kiss with Ash, Leaf said, "Now eat me out, Ash."

As Ash laid on the ground, Leaf sat on his face so Ash can lick her cunt. "Kiss me, Cynthia," Leaf said, moaning again as she enjoyed Ash's licking.

"Okay, beautiful," Cynthia said, and she kneeled closer to Leaf to kiss her.

As for Dawn, she focused on Ash's penis again, swirling her tongue all over it except for the tip. Not only that, but she thrust her smooth fingers inside Ash's ass. Ash didn't mind it, and he loved seeing two girls make out and so did Dawn. Speaking of Dawn, she had a crush on a red-haired woman and that was a few years ago. The woman winded up in jail with her friends, after their evil boss went missing.

Other than that, Dawn guided her tongue towards the tip. Now she tasted a bit of his sperm through his small hole. Back to Cynthia and Leaf, Cynthia teased Leaf's nipples using her fingers, while Leaf did Cynthia's. Both girls always liked each other since they first met. Everyday, they make love but today, they're having a foursome with Dawn and Ash.

After Leaf squirted inside Ash's mouth, she and Cynthia broke their kiss and got up. "Play with me, guys," Cynthia suggested.

Joining Leaf, she and Leaf mouthed Cynthia's nipples, while Ash went behind her. He then grabbed Cynthia's nice ass before attacking her asshole. Moaning, she rubbing the girls' hairs as she looked at them one at a time. Both looked at her too with those gorgeous eyes of theirs. Now both are thrusting Cynthia's cunt.

"God, you guys are so beautiful," Cynthia said. The best part about this is that Dawn and Leaf are making sucking noises like babies.

Sometime later, Ash, Dawn, Leaf got off Cynthia. Then Dawn said, "Fuck me with that big, juicy cock of yours, Ash."

"I will, sweetheart," Ash said, and Dawn finally took her clothes off. "Nice body, Dawn."

"Thanks, stud," Dawn said, as she laid down before spreading those cute legs of hers.

Joining Dawn, he pushed his penis deeply inside her cunt, and it felt really good. "God, that feels so beautiful," Dawn said, moaning as Ash began moving his hips fast. Cynthia and Leaf joined in as they mouthed Dawn's nipples. "Yes. Oh, yes."

More thrusts later, Ash and Dawn climaxed, and Leaf and Cynthia let go of her nipples. After he and Dawn calmed down, Ash asked, "Wanna stay with me as a harem, guys?"

"Sure, Ash," the girls replied in unison, and Dawn caressed through his dick. She was happy to hear what Ash said because she seemed addicted to his cock like before.

"Let's make out together, shall we?" Ash said, and the girls loved that idea. They did.

Delia finally made it home while being sober. The group, including Pikachu heard the door being opened. Getting angry at Ash, Delia said, "So now you're having a party, huh? Fucking idiot."

After Delia walked out while slamming the door hard, Ash and the girls resumed their kiss, and Pikachu fall right back asleep. To Ash, this was undoubtedly the best birthday he ever had.

The End


End file.
